


Cold Outside

by Semi_problematic



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Kissing, M/M, Snow, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 06:53:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17279180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Semi_problematic/pseuds/Semi_problematic
Summary: Request: It’s winter and it’s snowy and cold out. Negan and Carl take the day off together to cuddle under warm blankets, drink hot cocoa, and all and all just spend time with each other as lovers





	Cold Outside

**Author's Note:**

> Like always Carl is 18/19

Carl slammed the car door closed behind him. "Why did you drag me out here? It's freezing and we are fucked if we run out of gas or get attacked-"

"God. This is the last time I try to be romantic. All you do is bitch." Negan muttered under his breath. He walked up towards the house, looking back at Carl. "You coming or what?" 

"You could've been romantic in a place with heat." Carl tugged his coat around him tighter, passing Negan. He turned back and grabbed him by the arm, pulling him in for a kiss. "I'm turning you soft."

"Oh-" Negan nudged him off. "Bite me." 

Inside the house it was clean. Old paintings lined the walls and three couches surrounded the fireplace. This must have been where Negan sent a few men to stsy when they were going on supply hunts and couldn't make it back before dark. There were no corpses or walkers to be seen, which was good, but Carl was still on edge. He always was.

Negan stepped into another room, leaving Carl to wonder around the house. There were metal food cans and empty water bottles along with stained clothes. Negan had a few houses like this. Safe places in case something went south on a run. Carl knew Negan didn't do it out of the kindness of his heart, though. He did it to make sure he had enough men to keep the Sanctuary running smoothly.

Carl ran his fingers across the backs of the couches as he looked out the window. For the past few days it had been snowing. The worst time of year for them. When it was summer they could leave windows open and use fans, but in the winter there weren't many blankets to go around. Carl was surprised at how many blankets were stacked in the corner. They had to be a secret.

"What are they going to do with us gone?" Carl asked. "This is the time where they need us the most. Need to know that there is food and warmth-"

"It's only a few hours. As far as they are concerned we are on a day long supply run while Dwight runs the show." Negan poked his head out. "Relax. This is supposed to be fun."

Carl sat down on one of the couches, looking around the room. "Should I start the fire?" He asked. "I can. I used to do it when I was younger. My dad put me on fire duty so I felt useful."

Negan chuckled. "He was underestimating you, kid."

Carl rolled his eye. "He is still my dad and I love him." He stood up and made his way over to the fireplace, pulling open the two doors and digging out matches from his pocket. He drug one across the floor and tossed it inside before closing the doors. "Your jabs at him are immature."

"You act like it's surprising for me to be this way." Negan chuckled. "You get rhe fire started?" 

"Mhm." Carl snagged one of the blankets and wrapped it around himself. "This was sweet... but I don't get why. You aren't the type to do this and I... don't want this stuff."

"Figured you deserved a real date, that's all. No movie theaters are around so this was my second choice." Negan walked out with two mugs. "Just a day off." He walked around the couch and kissed Carl on top of the head. "Hot chocolate?"

Carl took tge mug from him. "It's cold, Negan."

"Hold it in front of the fire-"

Carl slapped his arm, taking a sip of the hot chocolate... well... cold chocolate. "Come on. Don't drink that." Carl took his mug and set them both down on the floor. He wrapped the blanket around Negan, climbing into his lap. "Romantic."

"Mhm. I know. Men should take notes." Negan held Carl's hips, kissing him softly. "It's so cold... christ..." He ran his hands up and down Carl's sides. "Let me warm you up." He pulled Carl closer, pulling the blanket tightly around them.

Carl hummed, leaning down and kissing him softly. "No..." Carl pushed his fingers through Negan's hair. He leaned down and kissed at Negan's neck. "Let me."

"Too cold." Negan replied. "Gonna freeze my balls off if I get undressed."

Carl made a face and shook his head. "You are gross."

Negan chuckled and pecked his lips. "You love it." 

"Mhm..." Carl replied. "Sadly."


End file.
